Just Be Friends
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: [Drabble] No quería aceptarlo, pero todo lo bueno tiene un comienzo y un final... y este era el nuestro.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, sus personajes y la canción "Just Be Friends" no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

**Este fic es para participar en el concurso Just Be Friends del foro Mundo Vocaloid, disfrútenlo nwn**

* * *

¿Cómo pudimos llegar a esto? ¿¡Cómo!? Repito sin parar en mi cabeza. Observo con tristeza mi habitación y me concentro en una parte en concreto, había muchas fotos de nosotros dos pegadas en la pared, sonriendo y sin preocuparnos de lo que nos rodeaba. Un puñado de lágrimas aparecen al igual que los gimoteos hacen presencia de nuevo.

_Lo siento, es hora del adiós._

Hundo mi cara en la almohada y sigo llorando. Debía ser un error, esto es sólo una broma que mi subconsciente ha creado para reírse de mí ¿cierto? Nada es real ¿verdad? Pellizco con desesperación mi mano derecha, emitiendo un quejido. Había olvidado las heridas que me hice en los dedos y en la palma, recuerdo que de la frustración rompí un marco que me regalaste y me caí al suelo, posando mi mano en uno de los tantos cristales que estaban esparcidos por ahí. Suspiré frustrada y miro el objeto que hay encima de mi mesita de noche. Un bonito jarrón blanco con una rosa roja, mas no era una rosa cualquiera, tenía un significado especial... fue un regalo tuyo por nuestro primer aniversario, el cual pasó hace unos meses. A mi mente llegan imágenes de ti de cuando me la entregaste, una bella y tímida sonrisa acompañado de un adorable rubor. Recuerdo que te abracé y seguidamente te besé. Todavía soy capaz de sentir en la actualidad la suavidad y la calidez de tus labios contra los míos. Quiero llorar, pero ya no podía más, me había quedado sin lágrimas.

Recojo la rosa del jarrón sin importarme en lo absoluto la posibilidad de pincharme con una de sus espinas. Estaba marchita, su tiempo se acabó, al igual que el mío contigo. Reconocía que las cosas no nos iban bien, pero todavía sigo sin entender por qué cortaste conmigo, tuvimos conflictos peores ¿por qué dejarme ahora? A pesar de la cantidad de veces que te lo pregunté, jamás recibí respuesta alguna, me ignorabas o me contestabas de una forma borde, pero que no me daba pista alguna sobre nada de tu inesperada decisión. Lastimosamente, pude memorizar con claridad todos los hechos ocurridos antes de decir esas dolorosas palabras:

Ocurrió en la noche de ayer, estábamos paseando en un parque que quedaba al lado de mi casa. Era consciente de que lo nuestro ya no tenía mucho futuro, mas me seguía aferrando todo lo que podía y más, haciendo de todo para que las cosas vayan bien. Sonreía de forma forzada, fingiendo que no había problema a la vez que sacaba temas de conversación para que el ambiente no se sintiera tan incómodo. Por una vez en mi vida, deseé dibujar una sonrisa en tu inexpresivo rostro.

—Luka —me nombraste y respiraste hondamente, dejando a la misma vez de caminar—, para ya —pediste, pude notar como había algo de molestia en esas palabras, algo que me hizo preocupar de inmediato, parando mi andar para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —te interrogué con un nudo enorme en mi garganta, el cual me dificultó hablar. Tardaste en contestar, pero yo me quedé viendo esos ojos que mostraban tristeza y melancolía.

—No, Luka; la pregunta es ¿qué nos ha pasado a nosotros? —mis párpados se abrieron como platos. Recordaba con todo detalle el punzante dolor que sentí en mi pecho, similar al de miles de dagas afiladas atravesando mi cuerpo. Bajé la vista hacia el suelo, buscando con desesperación alguna explicación en mi cabeza.

—Yo... —susurré con voz quebrada al borde de las lágrimas. Todo quedó en silencio, ni tú ni yo éramos capaces de decir nada. Las gotas saladas que estuve aguantando finalmente salieron, intenté no hacer ruido, pero fue inútil. Tus fuertes brazos me rodean y apegan mi cabeza hacia tu pecho, acariciando con una de tus manos mi cabello.

—Luka... —dijiste frustrado— es muy difícil para mí decirlo pero... —tu voz experimentaba un cambio, como si estuvieras cabreado. En ese momento me temía lo peor, el miedo me había dominado por completo, y mis piernas temblorosas eran prueba de ello.

_No debemos continuar... lo nuestro ha terminado._

Estaba destrozada, gruesas lágrimas salieron sin parar y mi nariz se taponaba poco a poco. Como bien dije antes le interrogué el por qué, mas fue un esfuerzo en vano, no te movías y tu semblante era inexpresivo. Harta de tus silencios o contestaciones bordes, me fui de allí en dirección a mi departamento. Lloré, me lamenté y grité con todas mis fuerzas hasta que mi garganta dolía a horrores, así sucesivamente hasta llegar al presente.

El sonido de una canción interrumpe mis pensamientos, se trataba de mi móvil. Lo desbloqueé y vi que tenía un mensaje de _él_. Aunque no estuviera preparada para leer algo suyo, me aventuré y revelé el contenido del escrito.

_Just be friends?_

Únicamente ponía eso. Sin más dilación, tecleé con temor y envié la respuesta.

_Just be friends_

_Atte: Luka_

* * *

**¡Terminé! X3 Me esforcé mucho en este one-shot (bueno, más bien es un drabble) pero valió la pena :'D estoy contenta con el resultado uwu ya vi que una concursante subió el suyo y tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lo ha desarrollado, así que nada más :3 espero que os haya gustado nwn  
**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
